


Who We Are

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [55]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know who we are, don't you?" Clint lets out a small chuckle. "Just think about what we call ourselves, old man, and I think the answer will come to you just fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Clint Barton, confronting Fury over a failed kidnapping attempt  
> Prompt: Misery  
> Alternate Universe: Heroes Are Villains

"You know, I could just let Loki have his way." Clint is perched in a corner of the office, wedged comfortably in a corner near enough a vent that he can leave before Fury gets off a shot. It helps, too, that he has a bead on Fury's head. "Let him decide that the price for someone trying to make off with his kid is to make everyone's life miserable."

"And I suppose I'm to convince you to keep him in check?" Fury crosses his arms, meeting Clint's gaze steadily, as if he doesn't have the world's best marksman ready to kill him.

"Oh, I don't know, I suppose I could let you try. But you see, thing is, I don't want to stop him." Clint grins, apparently careless and cheerful. It helps that he knows none of the team will stop before getting him out if he doesn't get home in a couple hours. "What I want you to do is make a public apology, or, better yet, produce the bastard who tried to take our kid and then somehow managed to escape, and let Loki do whatever he wants to the son of a bitch."

"If I can't do that?" Fury raises an eyebrow, his expression nothing but curiosity, though Clint doesn't buy it for a minute.

"You know who we are, don't you?" Clint lets out a small chuckle. "Just think about what we call ourselves, old man, and I think the answer will come to you just fine."

He shifts his aim slightly, already having recognized the bulk of Fury's outfit, and fires a shot before diving for the vent. He should be home for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a world which veers AU in the first Iron Man movie, where instead of Tony rescuing Pepper, Stane manages to kill her. Coulson tries to help Tony not go running off the rails, and instead finds himself accidentally in charge of a three-person (Tony, Clint, Natasha) team intent on making the world play nice. It grows to include Bruce when Tony gets between Hulk and General Ross, and to include Steve when Tony doesn't let SHIELD get to the downed plane first. Thor and Loki show up after a mutual realization that Odin is a lying asshole (never expect your kids to turn on each other when they discover at the same moment that you've been hiding something very important from them their whole lives), and Tony makes them an offer that's very appealing.
> 
> And the whole AU is something of an excuse for random bits of crazy, occasional snippets of porn, and kid-fic. I don't know whether to classify it as dark, crack, mirror, or something of all three. Enjoy!


End file.
